Get Mad
by Pii
Summary: Start with a 'What If' question, you can get multiple answer. The question is 'What if Clockwork not saving Danny's parents and friends in the ending of TUE' full summary inside. There's a revelation. Sorry for the bad grammar, but enjoy the angst.
1. Summary and Author Notes

**Summary and Author Notes**

_Started with a 'What If' question, you can get multiple answers…_

Just like what I did right now. Okay, first this is what I am going to say…

Hi, I am Pii! I guess you know it already. This time I going to make another story of Danny Phantom. First what I am going to say here is _sorry for the bad grammar_. English is my second language and I am not good in grammar, but I hope you can enjoy the story without mind the grammar! Nah, the next I'm going to say is this story is an angst. If you hate it, close it right away before you read any further. This story is rated T or PG-13. I must say the category must be _Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and some kind of Horror_. But since the category just two, I will just put the Tragedy and Angst. Sorry I make this Summary and Author Note in a page, since it will took long, a bit.

Now, let's continue to my summary :

_Started with a 'What If' question, you can get multiple answers…_

Am I right? I am sure it's right. So, the question will be like this. 'What if Clockwork not save Danny's family and friends in the ending of The Ultimate Enemy(TUE)?' I am sure you guys will answer different answer per person. For me, this fic I write this time will explain my answer. This question say 'after TUE' not 'when Dan's born'. Did you get it? I put 'after TUE' so that's mean Danny already go to the future, fight Dan, and the explosion happened. He already know he will become Dan in the alternate future. If I say 'Dan's born', that means Danny don't know about Clockwork, then the explosion happened, and he will go to Vlad's mansion, his Phantom side and Vlad's Plasmius side merged, then they both merged into Dan.

In this story, will include _Reveals_. Revelation of Danny's secret. But you will see it in different way. This going to be a long story, I am not sure yet. Maybe will including DxV (Danny x Valerie) inside. But not too much since I am not a shipper in _that _way. I am a shipper, yes. But I ship in normal way. You can see the difference between my ship in this one and other people's shipping story. In other's fic, the girl always crybaby, and somehow turned into a 'not her'. Like Sam crying for Danny, I know she will cry if she lose Danny but not crazy like somewhat, weird, and strange. I don't know how to explain. It doesn't mean I say they're bad. But I am saying it just strange. I like to make fic like that too sometimes. But for this one, I will make it different.

Note this story's idea come to mind when I see a fan-art in Mirmin (Deviant Art)'s gallery. A 'mad' image come to mind. Then at the night I got idea to make the story about this tears, and heart pain. Last words, enjoy the story.

Oh, I not tell you the story's title in this summary and Author Note yet right? But I guess you already know it from this fanfiction's title. So, enjoy the story right on…

_**Get Mad**_


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In a dark room, one light lighted on. The room showing a boy with spiky black hair, no other than Danny. He is sitting on a chair. Meanwhile in front of him, there's a woman. Around him, cameras videoing them. Make it a 'LIVE' show. The boy stay quiet. Danny sighing, then the woman walking toward him. The woman grab a paper called 'Amity Times'. Then show it at Danny.

The paper showing Danny's family and friends picture. The news is about the accident a few days ago. Danny looking at the paper. With half-opened eyes. He sobbing a little. The woman looking at the boy's face.

"…What do you feel…?" ask her.

"…What do I feel… is…" Danny sobbed a little before speak, "…I… I feel very sad,…" the boy sobbing again. "I… I… I lost them…" The woman grab on Danny's shoulder. Then give him a tissue. "no, thanks…" said Danny, in a low voice. Then he sobbed again. The woman put the paper down.

"You lost your family and friends… It's really hurt… isn't it?..." ask her.

"…yes…" The boy sobbed, tears come from his eyes. The woman wipe the tears with the tissue. "thanks.." Danny sobbed again.

"That's just it? Or something is bothering you? I heard from your friends you shout something like 'I don't want to be like him'. What really happened? And what do you mean?" ask the woman again.

"…Th-that's right… I don't want to be like him…" said Danny.

"Who's he?... And, can you tell us what really happened?" ask the woman.

"All right…" Danny sobbed. "I will tell you…" another tear dropped from his face. "It's… It's started when my school about to make a C.A.T. test… and…-and…"

The Woman looking at Danny. She listening to him curiously. The woman is a psychologist. She is talking with Danny, because since that accident Danny start to talking random things like 'I don't want to be him, He's not me. I am not going to be him' and else. People around him think he is crazy, they're feel pitiful to that boy. Even the news stay in touch with this boy, who still alive after that accident. His family and friends are dead, but he is survived. That's why now he is here to talk with a psychologist, and the news showing it live.

"and…and…" Danny sobbed before could continue. Some tears dropped from his eyes. The woman once again must wipe his tears with tissue. "I- I… I got the answer sheet accidently…" he continued. "I-…I- tried to cheat… I know it's bad but-…but- I couldn't stop…"

The woman looking at him. "So, you cheated?" ask her.

"No. I just said, I am going to… but-but…" The boy's trembling. "But-… suddenly I taken to my future, and I met with evil version of myself…" Danny sobbed, still trembling. The woman hold his hand and wipe his tears with a new tissue. The camera zoom on Danny's face.

"Then I…I…" Danny paused. "I-I…. I am scared… I can't go back to the present, Sam and Tuck already back since they're…" the woman stopped Danny.

"Wait, you're saying you're going to the future?" ask the woman. Danny nodded. "How on earth you can did it?" ask the woman.

"I-… we,… we're taken…" the boy sobbed. The woman and the TV cameramen think maybe he is some short of crazy, daydreaming, and else. But they let Danny to continue his story, just to make his heart better. "Okay, continue." She said.

"T-then… he put me tied.. in-into… t-the ghost z-z-zzone…" Danny sobbed again, another tears fell from his cheek. "I-… finally I can go back, but… but… I am too late."

The woman and cameramen looking at his face. Danny's face suddenly turned into somehow anger. "H-he got my family and friends on the tank! He tied them up! I fought with him! Then I got him into the thermos! But I am too late to save my family and friends!!!!" Tears burst up from Danny's eyes. The woman try to calm Danny down.

"Calm down, calm down. Then, what happened?" ask her.

"I-… I see the tank exploded, they're all dead… they're all gone… I am now alone…" Danny sobbed, the woman wipe his tears with the tissue again. "Oh, I am sorry for you Danny,"

"…t-t-thanks…" Danny sobbed again. The woman still wiping Danny's tears. Then change to a new tissue.

"But, I just not understand… What do you mean, evil future? You fight with him? How you can do that?" ask the woman. "And what's evil with it…? It probably daydreaming. What on earth could tell you your future?" Said the woman. Danny's eye widen then he is fired in anger.

"HE IS MORE THAN IT-! HE IS REALLY EVIL! HE WANT TO KILL MY PARENTS AND FRIENDS-… HE EVEN ERASE THE 'N' AND 'Y' FROM MY NAME! HE PUT 'DARK' IN FRONT OF IT!!! HE CALL HIMSELF…" Danny paused as his eye widened more, "…Dark… Dan… Phantom…" the woman hold Danny's hand, let him to sit down.

"Calm down, Danny. Calm down." Said the woman. "That's just fine! Nothing bad will happened." Said the woman.

"BUT I WILL TURNED INTO HIM-… I AM REALLY- I WILL REALLY TURNED INTO HIM AND I DON'T WANT IT HAPPENED…!!! NOW HE GOT MY PARENTS, MY SISTER, MY BEST FRIENDS, AND MY TEACHER DEAD. I WILL NO LONGER BE DANNY FENTON. I WILL TURNED INTO HIM! INTO… Dark, Dan Phantom…!!!" the woman calm down Danny once more.

"Wait, wait, wait, there's something weird of your story." Said the woman.

"What?!" ask Danny, his eye still widened.

"That's just strange. Isn't it? You said you're going to be him." Ask her.

"Yes." Danny nodded in horror. "But I don't want to! I don't want to be him!!!" he said. The woman try to calm Danny again. "Calm down, Danny." Danny sit back, still in horror face.

"You're saying your future…? Your future you will be him?" ask her.

"That's right." Still in horror face, Danny answer the woman, who still hold his hand, to calm him.

"What did you say his name was?" ask her. "Dark Dan Phantom?"

Danny nodded, nervously. He is shaking, his eye wide, his face just like when he see a ghost, or a horror movie.

"That's impossible. You know? You're not going to be him. It's impossible for someone to know their future, travel to them, meet with their future self, or maybe evil future self. Then travel back to present, fight with their evil future self." Said the woman.

"B..B-b-but it's really happened to me!" said Danny.

"Danny, calm down." The woman try to calm him again. "It's impossible you know? You said Dark Dan Phantom? It's really impossible for you."

Danny looking at the woman who looking at him. "You think who you are? _Danny Phantom_?" Danny looking at the woman, the woman smiling at him. Then try to comfort him more.

"You're not going to be like that. _Unless you're Danny Phantom_." Said the woman.

Danny take a deep breath, he's calmed. His eye back to half-opened, "You're right…"

The woman smile, Danny sighing. "I am not going to be like that." He said. The woman start to smiling more, but suddenly Danny looking at her, the woman surprised seeing Danny's eyes. When it suddenly glowing green. Danny continue talking "Unless…"

Two rings start appearing from Danny's chest. The woman gasped, she is shocked as the cameramen shocked as well. They quickly pointing the cameras on Danny to get his picture. The rings start change Danny's clothes to a black and white suit with 'DP' logo, and change his hair into white.

"_I am __Danny Phantom__…"_


	3. The Big Explosion

_Okay, welcome to the 1__st__ chapter of 'Get Mad'. If you wonder why I did this so fast, I mean; from the summary, prologue, and the first chap. This is to make confusion gone. I mean, in prologue I put the talk between Danny and the psychologist. It's just to make the opening creepy somehow. Nah, the other thing is because I am bored! My internet connection interrupted right now (when I writing these things). Again I feel sorry for my bad grammar. But please enjoy the story, and of course… do what authors want you to do; review, please? Thanks! Now onward to the story~_

* * *

**Get Mad**

_a few days ago,…_

"No, please go ghost! I can't go ghost!" Danny ran to the tank, a flash appear on his chest, but disappear soon. He looking at his mother, his father, his sister, his teacher, and his best friends' faces… before he tripped, and fell… "NOOOOOOOO---"

A big explode happened, Danny can't watch it, everyone he loved,… _gone… _The boy start into tears. He's crying. "why, why this must happened…" he ask himself. Tears fell from his cheeks. Then he heard a voice, echoed… the voice of… darkness…

"No, I'm not going to be him! I'm not going to be him! He is not me!" he said to himself, covering his ears.

_Of course you will…_

"No! I am not going to!" he said. "I am not going to be you!!! I am not you!!! I am not going to Vlad, and-"

…_It's only a matter of TIME…_

Danny's eyes widen, when the sirens of ambulances and polices come. People who live around start to fill the place. They want to see what's going on. Together with TV crews. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…….!!!!!'' Danny screamed, screamed and cried. Tears filled his face. "No, it can't be… I am not… I am not…."

"Are you okay kid?" ask a police. "What's happened?"

_It's only a matter… of TIME…_

The voice echoed in Danny's head. Danny close his ears, scream a loud 'No' again, tears fell from his face, people come around him, try to calm him, and ask him what's just happened. The boy not answer them, he ignored them. He cover his face, and mumbling "I don't want to be him… I don't want to be him… I don't want to be… him…" just before he fainted. The boy fell, people around him caught him, the unconscious boy, with tears on his face…

_I don't want to be him… I don't want to… I don't want…_

***

"_Time Out…!"_

A ghost who can change forms into kid, adult, and old appeared from a portal. He is no other than Clockwork. He looking at the fainted Danny Fenton, he shake his head. "Too much for you…" he said. Then he take the Fenton Thermos, and back to Outside the time.

Outside the time, Clockwork grabbed the Fenton Thermos, he looking at the scene when Danny fainted. "Looks like the problem settled. But the Dark Dan Phantom now existed outside the time…" Said the Observant to him. "What?" ask Clockwork.

"But now the boy not going to be the evil Dan Phantom, he's already-" said one of the Observant.

"But he _will_ lost his bright future." Said Clockwork.

"Clockwork, you're not going to help him right?" ask the another Observant.

"Now can you two Observe the door? And leave me alone?" ask Clockwork.

"Clockwork, you're always like that."

"It's not that,…" Clockwork turned into his old form. "I know _everything_…" he put the Fenton Thermos on the table.

"This Danny will lose everything he got…" Clockwork turned back into his adult form. "_Time in…"_

***

Danny woke up in a hospital. "!!!" The boy look around. Then sighed when he noticed he's in a hospital. He faced down. Then start to remember what just happened. "Mom,…" he whispered.

"…Dad…"

Tears filled up his eyes, he curled and come to cry. "Jazz,… Sam,… Tucker,…" He is just fourteen, the fourteen years old boy get too much for his age… "Mom, Dad,… Jazz, Sam, and Tucker… I am sorry…!!!" then a voice come to his mind again.

_You will become me…_

Danny snapped, then he hear the rest voice… _It's just a matter… of TIME…_

Danny covered his ears, try to forget the voices. "No!!! I am not going to be you! I don't want to be like you! I am not going to be like you! NEVER!!!"

_Of course you will…_

_It's only a matter of TIME…_

'_It's only a matter of time…'_ this voice keep echoed in Danny's mind. Danny's tears fell and fell, ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!!'' Suddenly the door opened, and someone come inside. "You're awake…?"

That's the doctor. Danny looking at him. "Can you tell me… what… happened?" Danny looking at that doctor, then a group of reporters come inside. "Kid, what happened?"

"Tell us what happened on that explode?"

"How'd you manage to survive?"

Danny looking at the reporters when his tears filled his eyes again. "Sorry…" said Danny. "I'm… scared of it…"

***

After that, the news broadcast about the Nasty Burger explosion. Along with Danny's family and friends' death. Danny interviewed as being the only one who survived from that explosion. The Amity Times launched with the explosion news on the front. Everyone feel pitiful for that boy, he lost everything he got, in his teenage.

Danny walk to the school, every people he met on the road whispering each other, talk about him. Danny ignored them all, he arrived at the school, put his items into his locker. Everyone in the school also talk about him. They're pointed at Danny who in a sad face, and still sniffed.

"Hey Danny…" Valerie walk toward him. Danny look at her. "hi Val,…" said Danny, in a low voice. Valerie look at her friend, who really broke. "Danny…" she said. "I am sorry for what happened to you…"

"…It's okay Val,… and thanks…" Danny sighed, then walk to the class. Valerie looking at him. Danny sniffed.

"FENTURRRRRDDDDDD….!!!" Dash come to Danny. Danny, who still sniffed looking at Dash. "What's that Dash…?"

"I am… uh…"

Even Dash feel pity to Danny! He can't bully him, he looking at Danny's face. "Just beat me up, put me into your locker, it's okay by me… I don't want to life anymore…" he said. Danny walked to the class. Dash looking at Danny, then Paulina come to Dash. "He's really broke… I mean- Fentonio really…"

"I know but that geek really-" Paulina stopped. Valerie come join the conversations.

"Danny must be very sad, that accident killed all of his family, and his best friends…" Valerie stopped, "also our teacher, Mr. Lancer…"

"Yeah…" said Dash, then he is snapped out of it, he looking at Valerie. "Why I talking to you?"

"What? I just talking about what Danny's feelings right now!" said Valerie, she walk left Dash and Paulina.

"Who want to talking to you!!!"

Actually, Danny's feelings full of fears, the fears of his family and friends' death… and the fear of… _himself_. Danny sat on the chair, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina looked at him from the door. Then Kwan and Star joined them, they looked at Danny, who stay sniffed at his chair. Then Dan's voice interrupt his mind again…

_It's only a matter of… time…_

Danny's eye widen in horror. He covered his ears as start to close his eyes. Tears filled his eyes again and he start to scream like crazy.

"No!!! I am not going to be like you! I am not going to be like you! Never! I will never-…NEVER!!!"

Valerie, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star gasped in shock. They wondered what Danny's mean. Danny still screamed like crazy. "I will never turned into you! I will never! NEVEEEEER!!!!"

Danny fell from his chair, still say that, but in a lower voice. He still close his eyes, still covering his ears. "I will never… never… never…." Valerie hurried to help him. "Danny!"

Valerie hear Danny still mumbled about it. She not understand what Danny's mean of that words. Why he screamed like that? It has no connection with his family and friends' death. Valerie don't know. "I don't want to be like him… I don't want to be… like… him…"

Danny passed out, Valerie shocked. Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star hurried to help him. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't know! He just mumbled about 'I don't want to be like him' and he passed out!" said Valerie. Everyone start to get around Danny. "Bring him to the nurse!"

Maybe this is weird why Dash and the rest help Danny… but everyone know, Danny in a big heart problem right now, trough they not understand what Danny's mean of 'don't want to be like him'…

* * *

_How's that? Bad? Nice? Review please. Thank you :)_


	4. The Stress and the Reveal

_Hi there I continue with the 2__nd__ part. Sorry bad grammar (and there's only one review? O.o but still thanks x3 please review soon) Here we go the 2__nd__ chap!]_

* * *

_I don't want to… I don't want to be like him… I don't want… I don't…_

"AAAH…!!!" Danny woke up in health room (**AN : Sorry I don't know what it's called in English**). Everyone looking at him. There're Valerie, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, and the other. Danny sighed, looking down. He still thinking about that accident, his family, his friends, his teacher, and… the evil self of himself. Danny really want to make the pain, the heartbreak, the emotions gone. But it will make him turned into Dan.

"Fenturd." Dash looking at Danny's eyes, half-opened, Dash can see Fenton still sad. "…"

"Danny, are you all right?" ask Valerie. Danny looking at her. Then get off from the bed. "I am fine…" he answer in a low voice.

"Fenton, are you sure… everyone is worrying about you." Said Star.

"Yeah, include us…" said Kwan. Danny looking at them. "Thanks,…" Danny turned back, and leaving them. The other students whispering about Danny. "Do you think he is all right?"

"I don't know. And why he's mumbling about 'don't want to be like him'. What does he mean?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he is crazy?"

"Maybe…"

The students looking at the poor Danny Fenton who leaving the room. As soon the bell rang, they go to canteen. Valerie walk to Danny, who sit alone at his table. There's no Sam and Tucker, no one with him. He is alone. Looks like he don't want to eat his food. "hey…" said Valerie.

"Can I… sit here?"

Danny looking at Valerie. Valerie can't do anything but to cheer her friend. "sure…" Danny move, to give a space to Valerie. "Thanks…"

"…so…" Valerie try to talk with Danny. "…you still… sad…" Danny looking at Valerie.

"You know it, right?" Danny turned back to his food. He just playing the spoon, not eating it. "…"

"…Danny…"

"…yes…?"

"Can I ask you…?"

"yes…?"

"What do you mean… that time… you don't want to be him…?" Valerie paused. "Who's him?" Danny take a deep breath before answer that question. "It's just someone who evil, and bad…" Valerie not really understand. But she try not to ask more, maybe Danny can get more stressed. "…Why you not eat that?" ask Valerie.

"I am not hungry…" Danny stands up, then the bell rang. Valerie just shake her head, looking at his friend, who leaving the canteen, to the class. She think she will chase him up after school, and make sure to cheer him up.

After the school, Valerie run to Danny. "Danny!" But Danny not responding, he is to stressed, Danny walk behind the walls, then go ghost, he flew, left that place. Valerie run to Danny, but she found nothing. _Where did he go?_

Valerie looking at the sky. Phantom flew like always. Valerie put on her huntress suit. Then chase Phantom. "You!" she screamed. Phantom turned back, looking at Valerie. Valerie looking at Phantom's face. She's surprised. What make she surprised is; Phantom's face, who look stressed. Just like Danny's.

_Phantom?_ She think. Weird. Why Phantom looked like that? Phantom flew to her, she quickly aiming the gun at him. But Phantom not doing anything else. Valerie wondered, she lowered the gun. "…sorry, but I am not in mood." Phantom said, then he flew away. Valerie shocked, gasped at Phantom, who left her, and flew away.

_Phantom looks very stressed…?_

She wondered. What's going on? Why Phantom like that? Valerie decide to left him alone. She turned back, landed and change to her normal clothes. She wondered what's happened with Phantom. Then she try not to think about it. She try to think about Danny.

Back to Danny's side, he flew to his home, phrase trough his room's wall, then turned back into Danny Fenton. The room is dark, he don't want to light the room on, then the boy sit on his bed, picking up the photo of his family and friends. Whisper slowly, "Mom…"

"Dad…" Danny's eyes filled with tears, then the tears fell to the photo. Danny wipe his tears, then cover his face. "Why… I am sorry… It's my fault… It's my fault…"

_It is your fault…_

Danny snapped, quickly put the photo back to its place.

_You will become me_

No. No way. The boy cover his ears, the voices filled his mind again…

_It's only a matter of time…_

Danny's eye widen in horror, as it turned green. "NOOOO!!!" The boy threw away his pillow, he turned into Phantom, then start to broke the other items around him like crazy. "I won't become you!!! You're not me!!!!" Tears burst up from his face, the fourteen years old boy…

_Of course you will…_

Danny shake his head… "No… No…" cover his ears, try to forget about it.

_It's only a matter of TIME…_

_Of Time…_

_Of Time…_

"" Danny headed up, screamed very loud, he unleash his ghostly wail. With the tears, unwanted feelings, and the heartbreak… "It can't be… I can't be you… I don't want to… I don't want…" The boy fell on his knees, start transform back to his human form. "No… No way… No…" the tears, the hurt, the pain… maybe this boy will never smile again…

Only the picture… will smile at him…

"No way… no… Mom,… Dad,… Jazz,…" the boy hold on his forehead, "Tucker,… Sam…" as the another horror sound come around him, he scream again, and again "Why… why… WHYYYYYYY!!!????" as the weather turned back, some thunders outside, it started to rain.

***

After a while crying, Danny wake up and wipe his tears. Go to the bathroom and wash his face. Danny looking at the mirror, his reflection is there. But suddenly it changed into Phantom, then it changed into Dan… "AAARRGHHH!!!"

Danny broke the mirror with his powers. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. "I don't want to be him. I won't become him!"

Suddenly a knock broke the situation. Who is that in this rainy weather? Danny walk downstairs, and open the door. A woman is there.

"Are you Danny Fenton?" she ask.

"Yes…"

"I'm _Fellena"_ The woman reach Danny's hand, Danny looking at that woman. "Who are you?" he ask.

"I am here to talk with you. I heard you lost your family and friends. I'm here to help you solve your problem."

Danny looking down. He don't know what to do. Is this person really will help him? This boy already too much stressed.

That woman, Fellena, is a psychologist, maybe she is hired from some reporters, TV crews, and the others to know Danny's condition right now. Danny not answer her. He just stay quiet.

"…"

"Can you come with me…?" ask tat psychologist. Danny looking at her, "uh… maybe not…"

"…Danny, everyone is worrying about you…" she said, try to take Danny with her, probably not that she wants, since TV channels will paid her to get the information for TV news. Danny looking at her again, finally he take a deep breath and say, "okay…"

***

Fellena bring Danny to a big building, they entered the a room. The room is dark. Fellena let Danny to sit down. Danny sit on the chair. Around him there's some cameras pointing at him, probably making a 'live news'. Danny sighing, Fellena take a newspaper called 'Amity Times', then show it at Danny.

The paper showing Danny's family and friends picture. The news is about the accident a few days ago. Danny looking at the paper. With half-opened eyes. He sobbing a little. Fellena looking at the boy's face.

"…What do you feel…?" ask her.

"…What do I feel… is…" Danny sobbed a little before speak, "…I… I feel very sad,…" the boy sobbing again. "I… I… I lost them…" The woman grab on Danny's shoulder. Then give him a tissue. "no, thanks…" said Danny, in a low voice. Then he sobbed again. The psychologist put the paper down.

"You lost your family and friends… It's really hurt… isn't it?..." ask her.

"…yes…" The boy sobbed, tears come from his eyes. Fellena wipe the tears with the tissue. "thanks.." Danny sobbed again.

"That's just it? Or something is bothering you? I heard from your friends you shout something like 'I don't want to be like him'. What really happened? And what do you mean?" ask Fellena again.

"…Th-that's right… I don't want to be like him…" said Danny.

"Who's he?... And, can you tell us what really happened?" ask Fellena.

"All right…" Danny sobbed. "I will tell you…" another tear dropped from his face. "It's… It's started when my school about to make a C.A.T. test… and…-and…"

Fellena looking at Danny. She listening to him curiously.

"and…and…" Danny sobbed before could continue. Some tears dropped from his eyes. The woman once again must wipe his tears with tissue. "I- I… I got the answer sheet accidently…" he continued. "I-…I- tried to cheat… I know it's bad but-…but- I couldn't stop…"

The woman looking at him. "So, you cheated?" ask her.

"No. I just said, I am going to… but-but…" The boy's trembling. "But-… suddenly I taken to my future, and I met with evil version of myself…" Danny sobbed, still trembling. The woman hold his hand and wipe his tears with a new tissue. The camera zoom on Danny's face.

"Then I…I…" Danny paused. "I-I…. I am scared… I can't go back to the present, Sam and Tuck already back since they're…" Fellena stopped Danny.

"Wait, you're saying you're going to the future?" ask her. Danny nodded. "How on earth you can did it?" ask Fellena again.

"I-… we,… we're taken…" the boy sobbed. The woman and the TV cameramen think maybe he is some short of crazy, daydreaming, and else. But they let Danny to continue his story, just to make his heart better. "Okay, continue." She said.

"T-then… he put me tied.. in-into… t-the ghost z-z-zzone…" Danny sobbed again, another tears fell from his cheek. "I-… finally I can go back, but… but… I am too late."

The woman and cameramen looking at his face. Danny's face suddenly turned into somehow anger. "H-he got my family and friends on the tank! He tied them up! I fought with him! Then I got him into the thermos! But I am too late to save my family and friends!!!!" Tears burst up from Danny's eyes. Fellena try to calm Danny down.

"Calm down, calm down. Then, what happened?" ask her.

"I-… I see the tank exploded, they're all dead… they're all gone… I am now alone…" Danny sobbed, the woman wipe his tears with the tissue again. "Oh, I am sorry for you Danny,"

"…t-t-thanks…" Danny sobbed again. The woman still wiping Danny's tears. Then change to a new tissue.

"But, I just not understand… What do you mean, evil future? You fight with him? How you can do that?" ask Fellena. "And what's evil with it…? It probably daydreaming. What on earth could tell you your future?" Said Fellena. Danny's eye widen then he is fired in anger.

"HE IS MORE THAN IT-! HE IS REALLY EVIL! HE WANT TO KILL MY PARENTS AND FRIENDS-… HE EVEN ERASE THE 'N' AND 'Y' FROM MY NAME! HE PUT 'DARK' IN FRONT OF IT!!! HE CALL HIMSELF…" Danny paused as his eye widened more, "…Dark… Dan… Phantom…" Fellena hold Danny's hand, let him to sit down.

"Calm down, Danny. Calm down." Said Fellena. "That's just fine! Nothing bad will happened." Said the woman.

"BUT I WILL TURNED INTO HIM-… I AM REALLY- I WILL REALLY TURNED INTO HIM AND I DON'T WANT IT HAPPENED…!!! NOW HE GOT MY PARENTS, MY SISTER, MY BEST FRIENDS, AND MY TEACHER DEAD. I WILL NO LONGER BE DANNY FENTON. I WILL TURNED INTO HIM! INTO… Dark, Dan Phantom…!!!" Fellena calm down Danny once more.

"Wait, wait, wait, there's something weird of your story." Said Fellena.

"What?!" ask Danny, his eye still widened.

"That's just strange. Isn't it? You said you're going to be him." Ask her.

"Yes." Danny nodded in horror. "But I don't want to! I don't want to be him!!!" he said. The woman try to calm Danny again. "Calm down, Danny." Danny sit back, still in horror face.

"You're saying your future…? Your future you will be him?" ask her.

"That's right." Still in horror face, Danny answer Fellena, who still hold his hand, to calm him.

"What did you say his name was?" ask her. "Dark Dan Phantom?"

Danny nodded, nervously. He is shaking, his eye wide, his face just like when he see a ghost, or a horror movie.

"That's impossible. You know? You're not going to be him. It's impossible for someone to know their future, travel to them, meet with their future self, or maybe evil future self. Then travel back to present, fight with their evil future self." Said the woman.

"B..B-b-but it's really happened to me!" said Danny.

"Danny, calm down." Fellena try to calm him again. "It's impossible you know? You said Dark Dan Phantom? It's really impossible for you."

Danny looking at the woman who looking at him. "You think who you are? _Danny Phantom_?" Danny looking at the woman, the woman smiling at him. Then try to comfort him more.

"You're not going to be like that. _Unless you're Danny Phantom_." Said Fellena.

Danny take a deep breath, he's calmed. His eye back to half-opened, "You're right…"

Fellena smile, Danny sighing. "I am not going to be like that." He said. Fellena start to smiling more, but suddenly Danny looking at her, the woman surprised seeing Danny's eyes. When it suddenly glowing green. Danny continue talking "Unless…"

Two rings start appearing from Danny's chest. The psychologist gasped, she is shocked as the cameramen shocked as well. They quickly pointing the cameras on Danny to get his picture. The rings start change Danny's clothes to a black and white suit with 'DP' logo, and change his hair into white.

"_I am __Danny Phantom__…"_

Fellena fell on the floor, she pointing at Danny, who now is the ghost boy. Her eye widen in horror. As another cameramen can't say anything as well. "Ah… Ah…!!!!"

The gaped peoples pointing at the ghost boy, who still stay quiet. "Ahhhh!! Yo-You're…"

"Right…" said Danny. Take a deep breath, then exhale. "I am _Danny Phantom_, the ghost boy,…" Danny's face straight, everyone who looking at him gasped in horror. The cameramen start running away, they think Danny will mad and destroy everything. Fellena still shocked, trembling, can't moving, on the floor. Danny stands up and walk to her. "ah-ah-ah…"

"…" Danny not say anything, the straight glare at Fellena shocked her. "I just too late…" the boy said. "for everything in my life…"

Danny turned intangible, as he flew and left the room.

Fellena try to stands up. She just can't believe with what she just saw. Danny flew outside, as people who see him pointing at him. They're talking about him, off course. The boy, fourteen years old boy, the one who survived in that accident… _is the ghost boy._

Danny not listening at them, he just flew and left them. He not cares anymore what will happen to him, but one thing he keep in mind. _He don't want to be Dan…_ The stressed ghost boy disappear on the sky, flew away, and he might be turned _crazy_.

In other place, the Guys in White(GIW) just going to make their move.

For the _experiments_…

Experiments… with lots of _PAIN_….

* * *

_Wew, pretty long eh? How's it? ^^; Well, copy and paste from the prologue *shot* Please review :D_


End file.
